


Snoring

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Be quiet, Regina.





	Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2017.
> 
> 96\. Regina snores whilst sleeping with Robin

Robin blinks constantly, flipping back and forth from side-to-side, kicking the blankets and comforter off his legs before pulling them back into place, shifting the white plush feather down pillow beneath his head over his ears before smoothing it back onto the mattress and flopping back to stare at the ceiling, careful not to disturb the sleeping being next to him.

It's a ritual he has been grappling with every night for the last week or so and, the less sleep he gets, the more crabby he gets in the mornings. Earlier that day, he had snapped at Granny when she simply asked him if he wanted sugar with his black coffee. He'd apologised, of course, but he was appalled at the bad example he was setting to Roland, who stared wide-eyed at him after his little outburst.

It's not like he can blame Regina. It's not her fault, but she snores. Not just a gentle breathy vibrato either, a pretty damn loud blast of sound the moment she falls into a deep sleep. He's been sharing a bed with his love for months, but ever since they've started going to bed at the same time, after he'd secured a new position in the Sheriff's office, he'd found it near impossible to relax. Each time he thinks he's finally going to drop off, Regina gets there first, snoring away without a care in the world.

The first few nights he lets it go, reasoning to himself that he will simply get used to it and be well rested by the end of the week, but when that comes and goes, the weekend too, he's at a loss of what to do.

Regina is clearly unaware of the situation and he doesn't want to upset her by making a big deal of it, but neither does he want to sleep elsewhere and tonight, he just needs to sleep.

So, for the first time, he nudges her. She grumbles, shifts ever so slightly and sleeps on, quiet for all of thirty seconds before the snores come again. Huffing out a breath, he nudges her a little more firmly and that wakes her.

"What," she growls. It's not a question, more an angry statement at her beauty sleep being interrupted and oh, if he then remembers how much Regina hates her slumber disrupted. "It's 3am, Thief."

"Yes, and I'm sorry," he whispers, navigating his sleepy queen's mood. "It's just…"

"Just what?" she asks, shifting onto her side to get comfortable and it's now or never; he's got to tell her before she falls asleep again, he has to awaken her again and running the possibility of being singed at her wrath.

"You're snoring."

Regina's eyes shoot open and Robin can see, even in the muted moonlight filtering through the curtains, that her face is reddening at an alarming rate. She turns onto her back and covers her eyes with her hand.

"I'm _snoring_?" She asks, incredulous. Monarchs do nothing as common as snoring, according to her mother, that still present voice ringing loud in her head.

"Yeah," he admits, grimacing at how she squeezes her eyes shut, but he reaches for the hand on her face in a gesture of comfort. "It's not your fault though, love."

 _Ha, Cora would not agree._ "It's so embarrassing," she replies, sighing but squeezing his hand as a thank you. "Graham said he couldn't stand sleeping in the same room as me sometimes."

He shuffles closer to her then, one arm draping over her stomach as he kisses her cheek. "It happens to everyone and honestly, it's only been recently that I've noticed…"

" _Recently!?_ " Regina interjects, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Very recently," he adds quickly, "there's nothing to be ashamed of, I promise. I don't feel the need to take flight to the spare room," he grins, rubbing her side gently as he speaks. At least that cracks a smile and he can feel and see her relax slightly. "If you sleep well, that's what matters."

"You need to get your rest too," comes her reaction, "what with your days being so action-packed." True; it's been mad at the station of late, the most recent curse newly broken and new people turning up left, right and centre, Robin in charge of their town registration. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake."

"Oh no, don't apologise for that," Robin responds. "I quite like you keeping me awake." His brows wiggle and she laughs out loud, that embarrassment she felt so keenly just moments before dissipating into nothingness.

"Not like this, Thief," she giggles, turning her head and leaning in to kiss him. "Now, I know I may make a lot of noise when I'm asleep, but, I promise," she drawls, now fully awake, her hand creeping down his toned chest and further south, "I can be _very quiet_ when I'm awake."

His teeth sink down into his bottom lip as her fingertips trace the soft skin of his hips. "What if I _want_ to hear you?"

Regina grins, sitting up, swinging her knee over his thighs. "Then I can be just as…" she pouts slightly, glancing upwards dramatically as she searches for the right word. "... vocal."

\------

As expected, Robin falls asleep almost immediately after their late night interlude, worn out, cuddling into Regina's naked form. It's she who's wide awake now, however, and she sighs in amused annoyance.

Robin is snoring.


End file.
